


april showers

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: Ship Weeks [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Married Life, Original Character(s), Other, Shunk Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: bring may flowers(shunk week 2k19!)





	1. baking

**Author's Note:**

> it is has been faaaaaar too long since i've written about my favorite ship, much less my au where they have an adorable baby!
> 
> p much all of these will be fairly short, i'm writing these inbetween my new fulltime job and was only able to prepare what i wanted to do for each day in advance
> 
> regardless i hope you enjoy this fluff!!

Hunk glanced restlessly between the two recipe cards in his hands, unable to come to a decision.

His own confetti cake recipe? Or his mother’s beloved chocolate cake recipe?

Both Hunk personally loved in his own ways, but he wouldn’t be the main one eating it.

“What’s with the sour face?”

Upon finally being called out to, Hunk looked over at the two most important people in his life, his husband Shiro holding an empty feeding spoon in one hand and his son Bailey who was wearing all the food he was supposed to be eating. The sight was a work of art that at any other moment Hunk would snap a picture of, but his current dilemma kept him from acting that out.

“You’re going to think it’s ridiculous.”

“I won’t, promise.”

Hunk walked over with the two recipe cards, handing them over to Shiro and taking a seat to take over the task of getting Bailey’s food into his mouth. Shiro looked at the two before voicing his question,

“You can’t decide between which one to do for Bailey’s birthday?”

Hunk nodded. He was prone to over-thinking the smallest of problems, and this felt like another case of that.

“My mom made me her chocolate cake for all of mine, and I’ve done it for all of mine too once I moved away. I’ve done the confetti one for all these other parties and I love it. I don’t know whether to go with or break the tradition.”

Shiro hummed in thought, looking up and holding the cards out to their son.

“Which one do you want Bailey? Matua or Tinamatua?”

Hunk held his breath, internally panicking because Bailey’s hands were covered with food that would get all over his recipe cards and also the sudden anticipation of what his son would choose, tradition or his parent?

The almost one year old looked from the spoonful of food being held out to him to the two cards instead, eyes staring at the new things in front of him. Bailey’s eyes were wide with curiosity yet held no recognition, but nonetheless he focused on the pieces of paper.

There was a beat of silent anticipation that Hunk held his breath through. . . maybe this would be Bailey’s first word?

Bailey gave a shout, flinging both his hands and sending mashed banana flying onto both his parents, both gasping as it stuck to their faces and clothes.

Hunk sighed, wiping some of the mush off his eye,

“Don’t know why I expected anything different.”

Shiro chuckled, nodding,

“We can hope.”

He moved to set the cards down, eyebrows raising as he noticed something.

“Hey babe, looks like Bailey did make a decision.”

Hunk blinked, eyes lighting up as he saw what his husband meant.

~

A few days later on Bailey’s birthday, the now one year old happily dug into a yummy confetti cake, decorated with white and green buttercream icing.


	2. springtime

The temperature had finally risen and stayed at a steady 70° over the past few days, and it was deemed that it was finally time to tend to the garden.

Other than the flower boxes hanging in the kitchen windowsill that were soon to bloom with moon lilies again, Shiro and Hunk had teamed up together to get an outside garden prepared before the winter began. Now that it had come and passed, their thumbs were eager to get green.

They decided to have an outing and bring Bailey along with them, even though they figured he would sleep the whole time, but the moment they passed through the garden store entrance their son stared with a laser focus at the beautiful flowers and leaves above him.

Shiro picked some flowers that were ready to plant while Hunk carefully selected the vegetable seeds they wanted to try, the whole while Bailey cooed and tried to grab at whatever vine was within reach. They left with bags of soil, some cute decorations, and all the plants they picked.

Once they had everything in the backyard the hard work began, Shiro and Hunk getting the garden beds ready for everything before splitting up to plant seeds and settle flowers in all while supervised by Bailey from his shaded seat and sunglasses covered eyes.

The hours wore on and it quickly turned to dusk as they finished up. Shiro softly hummed and bounced Bailey in a baby sling while watering their new garden as Hunk grilled up hotdogs and corn on the cob for them all.

It wasn’t long before Bailey was well fed and sleeping peacefully in his room, and Shiro and Hunk enjoyed a bottle of wine under the glow of the moon that shone down on their hard work, lighting up the beads of water that collected on leaves and dripped to the ground.


	3. tropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like a bit of a spitball, but see if you can guess the trope??

A quiet house used to mean peace for Shiro, but now that he had a family he had only come to know it as a bore and lonesome. The only bright side was that if he had no work he could get a jump start on cleaning up the place before it became a mess again.

He had started work on hand washing the dishes when the sound of a door opening made him smile.

“We’re home!”

He leaned into the kiss Hunk pressed to his cheek, smiling as he watched his partner take their son over to his playspot on the living room floor.

“How did the check-up go? Any advice on his speech?”

Hunk shrugged, rubbing a hand over Bailey’s head as he began to play with his toys.

“It went okay, pediatrician said Bailey’s progressing like he’s supposed to. She said there was no other sensory issues so he may just be taking his time to start talking. She said we should start looking for signs of him mimicking our actions, that can give us a better idea of where he is with his speech.”

Shiro nodded, Bailey’s growth was constant but slow to watch, they both were anxious in particular that their son hadn’t spoken any words yet. Other than that he was happy and healthy.

The sound of plastic gently clacking together reached Shiro’s ears, Hunk’s voice quickly following,

“Oh, I forgot to ask about this, I know that it seems silly to bring it up but I’ve never seen any other babies play like this.”

Shiro looked up, seeing what Hunkwas talking about. Most of Bailey’s small toys were sitting in front of him, and he was moving his hands over the pile in a random pattern. He had been doing this for a while now, and the couple wasn’t sure what to think.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, he’ll start playing differently soon enough.”

He looked back down at the dishes, continuing to scrub out a grease-ridden pan, until something finally clicked in his head and Shiro looked back up at his family.

Bailey was staring right at him, holding the gaze for a second longer before he looked back down at his toys, moving his hands in a different pattern.

That. . . really flew over the both of their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssssst
> 
> trope was 'baby see baby do'


	4. date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick mention that in this AU Hunk is genderfluid! didn't get to mentioning it as much here, but you can read more of that in the previous shunk fic!

The door to the hotel room opened, Hunk and Shiro stumbling in as they giggled to each other, bubbly laughter and tinted red cheeks fueled by the alcohol in their system.

The drinks had been planned to help get their minds off of Bailey, safe at home with Lance’s mom babysitting him, and to just have some fun and relax for the first time in months.

It had worked as planned, the couple falling onto their queen sized bed and immediately tangling together, kissing everywhere they could.

Shoes came off, Shiro ran a hand up Hunk’s leg and skirt, Hunks hands made a mess of her husband’s hair, things were heating up fast between the couple who had been too busy over the past few months for anything over than kisses and snuggling.

As much as they were raring to go in that moment, their drinks had relaxed their bodies a bit too much, and it wasn’t long before the intense kissing softened to the slight brushing of lips, fingertips drew circles on backs, and the two passed out right there on the bed.

You can’t blame new parents for just getting some peaceful rest the moment they finally have it with no risk of abrupt late night baby duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p sure they would maybe have some languid morning sex but i'll leave that for y'all to imagine lmao


	5. space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline wise this snippet goes back to the previous year, within the first few months of the pregnancy that would eventually lead to their son Bailey

The night sky twinkled above them, the expecting couple slowly swinging in their hammock.

“What about. . . Atlas?”

“Mmm. . . consider that one on the list.”

“Phobos?”

Hunk shook their head, rubbing a hand over their growing stomach.

“Callisto?”

“That’s a maybe too.”

Shiro let out a soft sigh, figures they would come to a first name quickly only to take a solid month considering middle names. . . the middle name was Shiro’s want though, he wasn’t sure why Hunk was having him jump through so many hoops.

“How many does that make on the list now?”

“As many as it takes for you to come across the one that means the most to you.”

Shiro furrowed his brow at that, turning his head to look at his partner. Hunk’s eyes and smile were there to greet him, their fingers threading together as well.

“I know you love the galaxy and the stars, but it feels like all of your suggestions have been whatever sounded the most impressive. Is there any name that means something to you?”

Ah, now everything made sense. Shiro let his knowledge take over a little too much. He smiled and looked back up at the stars.

“For the longest time, I could only look at pictures of stars and planets in books. I wanted a telescope of my own so bad, but every chance I could ask for it nothing ever came of it. Then one day my Aunt swept me away on a camping trip, and surprised me by secretly bringing a telescope she had borrowed from a friend. We weren’t sure what would be visible, but when my Aunt looked through the scope and smiled I knew it would be something good, and it was. It was one of the brightest stars I had ever seen, and I knew then I would always be fascinated by the universe.”

Shiro looked down to Hunk’s stomach, reaching his free hand over to gently rub it.

“Bailey Vega.”

A soft kiss was pressed to his hair.

“I think it’s more than perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course Bailey would be another reason for them to find the universe fascinating :')


	6. music

The last rays of sun slowly sunk behind the hills, causing the light in Bailey’s room to be flicked on by Hunk’s hand. Bailey was laid over his shoulder, head snuggled into his matua’s neck. He was then pulled away from the warmth, a noise of distress starting in his throat as the baby was laid in his crib.

“Shhh, give Daddy a minute to get here, then we’ll sing.”

The words were enough to calm Bailey down for the moment, although a pout stayed firmly on his face. Hunk only smiled and turned on the mobile hanging above, the stuffed lions hanging off of it beginning to move in a circle.

It was enough to keep their son distracted until Shiro finally walked in, sneaking a kiss onto his partner’s cheek and smiling down at Bailey, hand smoothing over his son’s pout lines.

“Hey lil guy, ready for bed?”

Bailey grabbed at Shiro’s fingers, trying to put them in his mouth. The older male only chuckled and gently removed his fingers, wrapping his arm around Hunk.

The two began to softly sing, nothing superstar worthy but just right for their child, watching as Bailey’s eyes slowly drooped close.

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

_ It’s time to sleep _

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

_ It’s time to sleep _

_ Goodnight, goodnight _

_ To Bailey, Daddy, Matua, Yellow, and Black too _

_ Goodnight, it’s time to sleep _

Hunk rubbed his thumb gently over Bailey’s cheek, their baby drifting off into slumber.

“Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is some secretly popular lullaby, i just know my mom would sing me this song and use sign language to add more to it for me and my sister. it was our nightly routine for so long and it still makes me feel warm
> 
> (also pretend that Yellow and Black are their pets that have just been hanging in the background chbs)


	7. free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here's my absolutely late last entry :') i got off track s o m e w h e r e and may have even just not started on the right day lmao but! here's yet another conclusion to this adorable domestic au, i love it so m uch

It was natural for new parents to worry when something seemed wrong in regards to their child, even if it wasn’t anything to worry about.

So Shiro and Hunk did their best to stay calm as still no words came from Bailey, the most their son did was some babbling but even then it never seemed to sound anywhere close to the tune of other words.

They were told he was just taking his time, or that he was late to the game, nothing to fear. It would happen at the least likeliest of times.

They continued to do what they could to promote their child to talk, enunciating words, singing songs, putting on all the (appropriate) background noise possible to help inspire.

Eventually the worry had faded, leaving the couple relaxed as they continued to live their lives.

They had grown a fondness to putting on their own childhood shows and movies, particularly Winnie the Pooh of all things. It brought nostalgia to them and joy to Bailey.

After some searching on their streaming accounts they had lucked out and found an old movie starring their favorite Hundred Acre Wood friends searching desperately for Christopher Robin.

The family was snuggled on the couch, Bailey tucked safely between them on his pillow seat, when barely ten minutes into the movie a peep made itself known.

“. . . o-o-oh nooo.”

Shiro and Hunk froze up before looking down at Bailey, doe eyes big and staring intently at the screen. Without missing a beat the sound came again, right from Bailey’s mouth,

“Oh no.”

They were told it would happen at the most unexpected of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently (been a long while since my parents told me this) some of the first words i said when i started talking were Piglet's favorite quotes, "Oh no" and "Oh dear", so in true fashion i used my own experiences lmao
> 
> /hand wave see y'all at the next fic/writing challenge


End file.
